XMen: The New Wolverine
by Larahna Steadyblade
Summary: story about a kid who's a captive of Weapon X. When they find out he's got twice as much guts as Sabertooth, they give him claws, healing factor, etc. In short, they turn him into a mini-wolverine. this is my first so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

X-Men: A New Wolverine

My name is Jared. But most people call me "a new Wolverine". They didn't always. For a long time, I was just "Pipsqueak" or "Runt". No one took me seriously. Partly because I was scrawny for my age, and partly because I grew up in a dog crate. But they learned. They learned very quickly, don't mess with Jared. Of course, at that point they had started calling me a new Wolverine because, well... I'm getting there. Ah, never mind. I'll just tell you the whole story from the beginning and let you decide for yourself why it is they called me "a new Wolverine".

It was dark out. The guards hated the dark. It meant anything could be coming at them and they wouldn't know until it was right on top of them... and then it would be too late. They knew that much, at least. They had heard stories from the older guards.

The ones that had survived.

Everyone knew this was a dangerous job. Everyone knew there was a chance that they would not be going home the next morning. They knew there was that chance that they would never see their families again... if they had any family left. This job defined the word danger.

What were they doing, you ask?

You'll see. You will see.

"70592." The voice was bored.

"Here.

"70593."

"Here."

"70594."

Silence.

"70594."

Again, silence.

"70594!"

"Dead." The teenage boy had a grin.

"Next time you don't answer I'll send you to the brig. You know what they do to your kind there."

The boy didn't even blink. "And they'll send me back within the hour. Go ahead. You might even get an award for being the only one tough enough to deal with me."

"Shut up! Just shut your mouth and be quiet!"

The man stomped from the room.

The boy looked around the room."Well, it worked. If I annoy him, he doesn't get to you guys behind me. That gives you the whole night to run and get help."

"but who would help us?" The tiny girl looked frightened.

"I'm still workin' on that, Mace, still workin' on that. But don't worry. I'll think of somethin'."

"I know. I'm just scared is all."

"We're all scared, Mace. But don't worry. We'll get out."

"Williams, make sure you lock those doors tight. I don't want anyone to escape. If what we're doing gets out..."

"Stryker, nobody's getting out. Those kids are to dumb to come up with an escape plan. Even if they did, they'd never get away. Nobody's ever gotten away from here. Security's too tight."

"Weapon X did."

"Well, yeah, but... but that was Weapon X. None of these brats even compare to him!"

"Even so..."

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll lock the doors very carefully tonight, okay? Now will you calm down?"

Stryker simply gave the guard a glare before he walked away, his stride shortened by his limp.

A limp that had come from too much walking.

"YAAAGH!"

Wolverine screamed as his claws dug deeply into the metal skin of a Sentinel. This might only be the Danger Room, but it sure was a workout, even for him.

"Logan!"

Wolverine paused in killing the Sentinel long enough to listen to Cyclops.

"We just found a guy outside, about ten minutes ago. Says he's come from Canada and needs the X-Men." Cyclops swallowed hard before he continued. "He... he said he escaped from a Weapon X facility."

"What?" The instant the word was out of his mouth, Logan was pushing his way past Cyclops, on his way to the hangar.

"Where are **you** going?"

Logan stopped, but barely turned as he answered.

"I'm gonna go show those monsters that you don't mess with mutants."

Cyclops only stared, his mouth slightly open, as Wolverine kept walking.

"You... you don't even know where you're going!"

"Then I'll sniff 'em out."

"You have no idea what you're going up against!"

"I'll be fine."

"You can't just abandon the team!"

At this, Logan stopped and sighed. "Then what're you waitin' for? Get on the jet. Don't care if you come or not, I'm goin'. You comin', or what?"

The people in the room they had walked into all watched to see what his decision would be.

Finally, Scott sighed and said,"All right, all right! Grab your costumes, team, we're going to Canada."

Someone groaned. Someone cheered. Everyone went to grab their costumes.

They met on the plane.

"Wolverine? Why aren't you wearing your costume?" Kitty looked at him with curious eyes.

Logan chuckled. "'Cause they've seen me like this. And I want them to remember me." That was the end of the conversation. For the entire flight.

Everyone watched as two guards carried the boy into the room, then roughly threw him into his cage. Stryker watched the fear in their eyes.

"You see? This is what happens to rebels who smart mouth the supervisors. The next one gets a week, no, two weeks in the correction area. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, clear as mud," wheezed the boy who had just been brought in.

Stryker glared at the boy, yet he was amazed at the kid's spunk. Not many people dared be stupid enough to get into the correction area, or the brig, as the guards called it, but nobody was stupid or brave enough to talk back to him _right after they got back from it._ Few people could withstand the beatings this boy had been through. He was sure if this kid went through it again any time soon, he would die. But... maybe not.

Stryker pulled the leader of splicing DNA aside in the hallway.

"Listen. You know that kid with the smart mouth?"

The Chinese man looked at him, looked down, then nodded as he looked back at Stryker.

"Well, I want adamantium in him, pronto. I also want you to splice Weapon X's DNA into his. Get them as much alike as you can. I want him to have the claws, the adamantium, the healing factor, the heightened senses, everything. And I want this done tomorrow."

The younger man looked worried."But he just came from the correction area! When we fused adamantium onto Weapon X, he was fully healed and not wounded in any way, and he STILL almost died. This boy does not have a healing factor. If we try to fuse adamantium to his bones, he will surely die. You cannot expect this madness to come of anything!"

"Hey, if he dies, he's just another dead mutie. But if he lives, think about it! We could have another Weapon X! And this one's younger, so we could defineatly break him and make him do what we want him to!"

The man seemed uneasy. "I... I do not know. It's risky. And the people who take the bodies are getting curious as to how we are getting so many of them."

"Then give them a check with lots of zeros and tell them we 're making a donation and would love to keep using their services. They'll back off. Don't worry about that. You worry about making sure that boy survives the adamantium enhancement process. After that, you can take a nice, looooong vacation far away from here, and not think about work for a couple months, okay? Now, I want you to go work on it, make sure there's a way to make him survive this. Then, I want you to go home and get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day, Chi. A big day."

Beast looked back to tell the team they were almost there only to find that they were all asleep.

Except Logan. He seemed restless, uneasy.

"You're nervous about this, aren't you?"

Logan looked up, surprised at the voice, then looked back down at the floor. "Yeah. I hate Weapon X. Hate to think 'bout what they're doin' to mutants."

"You know, Logan, they might actually be doing legitimate research there now. They could be run by new people who don't hate mutants. Maybe they're trying to help them now."

"You 'member who turned you into a beast?"

"Point taken."

The rest of the ride was silent.

The room was filled with tension as Wong Chi made the last few adjustments to the machine that would either save Jared's live, and turn him into one of the greatest men who ever lived, or end his pitiful existence and destroy his short life.

Either way, what was going down was something big.

Jared was still weak as they led him toward the tank of blue liquid in which his bones would be coated in adamantium. His skin was still broken in places. He had been told the liquid would make those cuts burn as if they were on fire. Oh, well. When these guys decided on something, there was no stopping them. It didn't matter that he was telling the truth about the fact that needles scared him and he hated sharp things. They said they were doing it, so they were doing it.

As he lay in the tank, his skin feeling like it was on fire, he suddenly realized that Weapon X had gone through this once. And thinking that made him think,_ if he can do this, so can I!_

Then the adamantium started pumping under his skin.

He had never felt so much pain, not even the time he had gone to the correction area, was back for a day, then went right back. He was glad when unconsciousness pulled him away from the dark pain an eternity later, although in reality it was about fifteen minutes.

Hours later, he found himself on a hard bed with thin sheets... although his wrists were stuck in place by cuffs of steel.

"Hello, little friend. How do you feel?"

"Like I got shot with a nuclear bomb, 'friend'. What do you want, Stryker?"

Stryker smiled an evil grin. "Well, I hope you're up to more punishment, because now we're installing your claws. So, the way this is going to work is, we cut open your forearms, and we put your claws in in a way that they won't fall out."

"Well, that's very nice of you. It'd be really awkward to be in the middle of a fight, then have to call a time-out so I could put my claws back in my arms. But, uh,... you're giving me extra anesthesia, right? I mean, I'm not great with needles and I hate sharp things and **AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!**"

Jared screamed in pain as the blade dug deeper and deeper into his arm to allow the claws to fit where they needed to be. He fell unconscious as they started digging up his second arm.

Jared woke up again in time to see Wong Chi filling a syringe with something clear. Usually just the sight of a needle would make him feel nauseous, but after all he had been through today, the thought of getting a shot didn't even make him blink.

The man looked at Jared, then explained how splicing worked. He was still kind of out of it, so he missed most of the explanation, but he caught the gist of it: they poke you with a needle to make your body able to change, then they do something else so you become like the person the spliced DNA is from.(in reality, I'm pretty sure that is _**NOT**_ how it works, so before some scientist tells me to do my research before I write a story, two things:1) this is a fictional story, it's supposed to be fake, and 2) I made this whole thing up because it sounds cool yet painful because most of this part is about painful things. If you don't like it, skip it. If you have trouble understanding that, see number one.)

Ten minutes and about twelve shots later, Jared was finally ready to have Wolverine's DNA spliced onto his genes.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Do I get a choice?"

"Well, no, but I can wait a minute if you're not ready..."

"Man, I'm never gonna be ready. Just get this thing over with so I can go back to my friends."

"All... All right." The man pushed the needle under Jared's skin. It didn't really hurt, but what came next did.

Jared felt like he was on fire as the liquid made it's way through his bloodstream to his brain. It was giving him a healing factor and heightened senses, and growing bone claws inside the metal ones they had given him. And while he knew it would be great later, right now, Jared felt like he was dying. Just as he felt like he couldn't take it any longer, he blacked out.

When he woke up again for the fourth time that day, Jared once again found himself in his metal dog crate. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, or even how long he had been here. But it must have been a long time, everyone else was asleep. He suddenly remembered Paul, the one they called Laezer. He should have gotten to somebody by now.

The only question was who.

**Who** would help them in their time of need? Did anyone care enough to help? And even if they did, would they be able to find these outcasts who had cried for help from the depths of the dark pit they were engulfed in? Jared didn't know. And he wasn't really sure he cared, so long as **someone** came. It was completely pointless to worry about who was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again! I'm back. For those of you who are wondering, no, I'm not dead. I just haven't been on my computer for a while. Thanks to everybody who read my story. Cookies for reviews. I have no more witty comments, so I'm just gonna get right to the story. Enjoy!

**The next day...**

Jared woke up to the sound of metal clanging. The door to the hallway was opening...

_More torture?_, he thought.

Two men walked in, Stryker and a guard. They looked around through the cages for a moment, then found his.

"Well, little friend. How would you like to be out?"

"Actually, I'd really like that, but I'm not completely stupid. Give me some credit. I know you're not going to let me out."

"That's where you're wrong. Stevenson," He turned to speak to the guard, who straightened. "Let this boy out."

The guard freaked out. "What? But sir... He's a mutant, one of them!"

"Stevenson, in case you forgot, I'm your superior, and I know what I'm doing.

So unlock the cage, before I unlock you."

"Y-yes, sir." The guard leaned forward and stuck a key into the lock. The door swung open with a creak. Jared stayed still a moment, then crawled out. He looked around as if the world had changed.

He sighed and looked at Stryker. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Nothing at all. I was just thinking I'd give you a better place to be than that cage, since you're a more important person now."

"Oh, yeah, sure. More important. I'm not gonna kill for you."

"You don't have to. Just follow me."

They left, but Jared was hesitant. He wasn't stupid. Stryker wanted something, and he was gonna find out what in just a few moments.

Stryker walked around, giving Jared a tour. He didn't seem to be evil now, although Jared had seen him kill mutants, little kids, with a straight face. He never went easy on sick kids or kids that were weak. To him they weren't people, they were animals. Things to be used.

"All right, Stryker, what do you want? I know you're not letting me out of my cage and giving me a tour of my tomb out of the goodness of your heart, so why are you?"

"Kid, that's not how it is. That's not how this works. I just want to give you an opportunity to do what none of these other kids can."

"Like what? Live? Yeah, I think I've got that covered."

"No, I mean like living in an actual room, getting real food, and going to school."

"School? What's school?"

"Do you really not know what school is?"

"Well, let's see. You dragged me away from my family when I was a little kid, and you've never let me leave. Survey says: no, I don't know what school is."

"Well, we'll have to fix that. As of tomorrow, you are going to school. Also, you no longer live in that room you used to be in. However, you do have a curfew."

"Wonderful. How long does school last, again?"

"School? Eight hours. Learning? Your entire life. The person who stops learning at any point in their life is a fool."

"Right. Sure. I'll remember that when you kick me for knowing too much. Like learning how to hack into your computer and figure out what all it is you do here."

"Ha! You have spirit, I'll give you that." He turned to a guard and whispered in his ear, "Make sure he can't do that."

Jared leaned forward and looked Stryker in the eye. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Kid, trust is something you earn. You'll have to earn mine."

"well, that's good. Because I expect you to earn mine before I just trust you for whatever."

"i do believe we have ourselves a deal."

They shook hands, very tense, yet willing to soften up just enough to learn about each other.

**Somewhere on the Canadian/American border...**

The X-Men looked up at the Blackbird, which was suspended by tree branches.

"How the heck did you get the jet stuck in a tree?"

"Logan, it was an accident. We didn't know how tall the trees were here."

"Then look it up! Or ask someone!"

"Like who? Who on this team knows off the top of their head how tall the trees are here?"

"Somebody who lived in Canada for years, like me. Ah, forget it, I'll just walk. You kids are too dangerous to ride with, anyway."

Logan started to walk off. Nobody really wanted to be left there, so they started following him.

After an hour or so, Logan sighed and turned around. "What do you want?"

"You know the terrain, and we didn't want to just be left in the wilderness. I guess you're in charge."

Logan turned back around. "Fine. We need to get further before we can find some transportation, so we're gonna take a nice, long, twenty mile hike."

A couple groans were audible.

"Hey, you don't like it, you can go get the jet out of those trees."

"We should probably get the jet ready to go anyway," Cyclops said with an air of leadership. "Bobby, Storm, and Colossus, take care of that. The rest of us will deal with weapon x."

The groups split up.

"Are you sure we should leave them there by themselves? What if weapon x sends some goons to attack them?"

"They'll be fine, Kitty. They know how to take care of themselves."

**At the weapon x facility...**

Jared woke up earlier than usual. He was a little jumpy. Starting school, in a new room, a weird little thingy with numbers on it beeping at him,... it was enough to make anyone jump.

He rolled over, ignoring the quiet beeps. What did they mean? Were they some sort of message? Were they warning him about school?

Or were they some way of telling him to get up?

Either way, the wake-up call was sounding in the holding area, so he would have to figure out the strange device later.

He ran out of his room, still pulling his jacket on over his shirt. It was cold in here, even in the summer.

"Hey, little man, where are you going?"

"To someone who can tell me where I have to go to get to school."

"Well, first you should visit the bathroom. You stink."

"Uh, sure. Where are those?"

Stryker chuckled. "This way."

**Fifteen minutes later...**

Jared came back out, wearing clean clothes and looking better than he had in years.

"Good, you're out. I was about to call the search and rescue squad."

"Funny. Now, where do I go?"

"Right. This way. Also, you'll need some books. I've got them for you in this bag."

Stryker held out a black backpack, the kind with one strap.

"Here, I'll show you how to get it on."

They struggled with the bag for a moment, but finally got it situated.

"There. Now, a pointer. Try not to get in fights with kids who are bigger than you, and under no circumstances, do you EVER pop your claws at school."

"Yes, sir." The comment was dripping with sarcasm. "But why? I could beat the crud out of any kid who comes at me, and you told me to use my claws if I'm in trouble. I don't understand."

"This is true, but you're going to a place where there aren't many mutants, and if they find out you're a mutant, they could get scared, and hurt you, or me, or anyone involved here."

"Right, sure." Jared looked up at the blinding ray of sunlight in front of him. "Are you sure there's gonna be a bus here to pick me up?"

"No, you have to walk a ways to get to it. Go about half a mile, turn left, go until you get to the end of a corn field. There's a house close by, the bus will pick you up there."

"Okay. See ya later."

"See you in a few hours."

Jared turned and walked off, waving as he went. He was amazed Stryker even let him go. Maybe he should run away and get someone to help him and his friends get away... no, he should at least check out this school thing. Maybe it was fun, and maybe they had a decent karate class. Sure, Stryker had signed him up for jujitsu and fencing, but he just had to know if they had any more of those classes. He could never get enough of them at the facility, and they would only teach you so much self defense there.

As he walked down the dirt road, he heard a bush rustle.

He closed his eyes and did exactly like his trainer had taught him:

Keep doing whatever you're doing.

Count to five, so your attacker doesn't know you know they're there.

Wait for a good opportunity to see who it is.

Decide on the threat level.

When an opportunity arises, use it.

Hit them where it hurts most.

Show no mercy.

**Somewhere in Canada...**

Logan sat behind some bushes, wondering in which direction the facility was. The rest of the team sat behind him, breathing heavily.

"I don't remember signing up for a thirty mile hike... do you?"

"Nope. I thought Wolverine said it would be a twenty mile hike, not a thirty mile hike."

"I did. I was wrong."

"Wait, you're admitting you can be wrong?"

"Everybody can be wrong at some point."

"Put it on the calendar!"

"Quit screaming. Someone's coming." He peered through the bushes.

A kid, maybe fourteen. Didn't seem dangerous.

Until Logan sat back, making the bush rustle the slightest bit. The boy tensed ever so slightly, then relaxed and kept walking.

Logan thought there wasn't going to be a problem.

That is, until the kid reappeared behind him thirty seconds later, holding a knife to Cyclops' throat.

**On some road somewhere in Canada on the way to some bus going to some school...**

"What do you want? Why are you here? And where did you come from?"

"Whoa, slow down. We don't want to hurt you."

"Sure you don't. You just appeared in bushes behind me out of nowhere, and you don't want to hurt me. I'm so convinced." every word dripped with sarcasm.

The man sighed, exasperated. "You heard of a place called weapon x?"

Jared hesitated, then answered. "No."

"Don't try to lie to me. I know you have. Ain't no place else that teaches kids to move that fast."

"So what if I have? What are you, mutant hunters?"

The man chuckled. "'Bout as far from it as we can be. We're mutants, too."

"Oh, right. Now I'm convinced. Some mutants just appear out of nowhere the first day I'm let out, by coincidence, and even better, you don't want to hurt me. What kind of a sick joke is this?"

"It's not a joke, I'm serious!"

"Well good, 'cause so am I. You have thirty seconds to prove to me why I should trust you, or your friend gets a new optional breathing hole." He pushed the short, but deadly, blade against Cyclops throat a little harder.

"You do that an' I'll give you an optional breathing hole in yer face." The man, now standing, extended his claws fully, and they gleamed in the sunlight.

After a moment, Jared sighed and sheathed his knife.

"Now that yer not pointin' sharp things, mind tellin' us where yer from?"

"You first." He crossed his arms, obviously not going to give in on this one.

The man hesitated, then sighed and started talking. "We're from the States. Call ourselves the X-Men. We're lookin' fer the weapon x home base. A guy showed up on our doorstep two days ago,said he escaped from here."

"What was his name?"

"He said his name was Laezer, but we think his real name was"

"I'll help you." They were all surprised. Suddenly, the boy who wanted nothing to do with them, didn't even let them finish before volunteering help. "The building is this way. By the way, my name is Victor."

"Logan."

"Cool. Follow me."

They followed him for a while, then came to a metal door semi-covered in branches. It was actually pretty good camouflage.

"Here we are. Home, evil home. They don't like visitors, so they don't really throw out the welcome mat. Although one year for one of the guys birthday I made a not welcome mat. Technically, it was an old welcome mat I found and touched up with a sharpie. Now it says not welcome. How fitting."

"Hilarious. Can you get us in?"

"Chill. I'm tight with the director. I managed to get him to give me a pass key."

"Good. So stop foolin' around and get us in!"

"Cool it. I'm getting us in."

The door finally opened, revealing a dark passage. They hesitated, then walked in. Jared moved in front of them.

"What's the alarm system like?"

"No worries. We've already set off three alarms."

"What?" They turned to run but the door closed behind them.

Logan growled for a moment, then turned to face Jared. "What did you do that for?"

"So me and Stryker can trust each other completely." He crossed his arms across his chest as Stryker appeared next to him.

"And I'm very proud of you, my boy. Not many people can lure such dangerous criminals into a trap so well set."

Logan lunged toward the set, only to have an electric shield show up and shock him back into place. Then it moved back and shocked them all.

"Why? You said you wanted to help!"

"Yeah, well, I lied." His grin was too much.

Logan pushed forward, almost getting to them before the electricity surged even faster, pushing him back with the pain. He couldn't take it anymore.

Just before he blacked out he heard Stryker say, "I'm impressed. Very well, I now trust you."

**Several hours later...**

The X-Men woke up to find that they were in dog cages of varying sizes.

"Sound off. Who's here?"

"Jean, present and accounted for."

"Beast."

"Rogue, here."

"Nightcrawler."

"Kitty, wondering why I can't phase through this stuff."

Everyone waited for another voice to call out, but it didn't come.

"Where's Wolverine?"

"The grumpy one?" Cyclops spun as much as he could, and saw a little girl. She looked about Jared's age.

"Yeah. Do you know how to find him?"

"I do. Jania knows he's here, but not very close. Maybe... on the other side of the building?"

"How can that not be close? This place can't be very big."

"I'm not sure how big it is, but Jared knows."

"Who's Jared? We can talk to him, maybe he'd help us!"

"Jared... he looks fourteen... he's tall, and has black hair and green eyes..."

"Do you think he would help us get out?"

"Yes. He always talked about getting out. He never doubted that we would leave someday."

"You're talking about him as if he's dead, or something."

"He doesn't live in this room anymore. But I miss him. He doesn't come back very much."

"Hey, short stuff!"

The little girl squealed, then moved to the edge of her cage and held the bars.

"How's it going, little..." The boy stopped as he saw the new people in cages. "Friend."

"Jared, I was just telling them about you. They came in last night. They want to know how big the building is, and where their friend is."

"Victor?"

"Why are you calling him Victor? His name is Jared."

"He told us his name is Victor. You set us up, didn't you?"

"Look, man, I had to. If I didn't, Stryker was never gonna trust me."

"You think I care? Where is Wolverine?"

Jared looked away while answering. "Your friend's in the infirmary. They wanted to see how well I stood up against him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they told us to fight, and I beat him."

"Nobody can beat Wolverine!"

"Apparently, he's a thing of the past. They're figuring out what they want to do with him. I'll let you know when I have more information." With that, he turned and left.

The girl turned towards Cyclops. "He's been spying on them for days now. He's trying to figure out a way to get us out of here."

"You mean... he's been helping? But why did he need us?"

"I don't know. He told me two days ago when you were brought in that we had outside help now. He said you came because of Laezer."

"Yeah, we... Wait. Did you say... two days?"

"Yes. You came on July fifth, now it's July seventh. Why?"

"The rest of my team is still out there!"

"Not anymore." Some guards walked in, carrying Storm and Bobby.

"Wait... where's Colossus? Where is he?"

"What, your other friend? We couldn't get him through the door, so we left him outside. In the rain. If he's lucky, the wolves will kill him before he starves to death." The guards seemed to find this funny, because they laughed very loudly.

Cyclops was about to blast their heads off, when they suddenly turned calm.

"Although... I guess we could be nice and leave something out there. I mean, we don't have to let him die... we could bring him in here. We could even take him to a room next to that fixed up kid."

"Yeah. Good idea. Let's do that."

The guards finished putting Storm and Bobby in cages and left, as if hypnotized.

"That really wears me out."

Cyclops turned to see a girl who looked kind of like Rogue. Her face was dark with what he thought was makeup.

"What?"

"I can control people for really short time periods, but I can't, like, make someone not do something they normally do. Like, I can make them do something they don't usually, like bring your friend in, but that's about it. I'm pretty pathetic."

"No, you just have no practice. Which is why when we get out I have an offer for you."

"If you're selling drugs that give me more control, no thanks."

"Uh, no, no drugs."

"Good. Then I'll consider it."

"Great. Do we ever leave here?"

"Not much, if ever. A few training sessions here and there, but that's about it."

"Yo, newbie, what's it like out there?" A boy sat in a cage nearby who had spikes coming out of his arms and back.

"Uh... big."

"Like, how big? Bigger than this whole place?"

"Yes. Way bigger. This whole place in contained in a country called Canada, which is only a tiny piece of the whole world."

"Cool. So, when we gonna bust outta here?"

"Soon. Very soon."

"How soon is very soon?"

"Hopefully in the next few days."

**Back in the states...**

"What?"

"I know, Charles. It scares me, too. I can't believe those weapon x guys were stupid enough to try to run the program again."

"I can't believe they managed to catch my students. They know better than to go up against unknown enemies!"

"I'm not saying they went up against them Charles, at least not willingly."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, according to the reports I got, your kids may have been lured into a trap by someone they thought they could trust."

"Like who?"

"DNA tests confirm he's Jared Creed, Victor Creed's son."

"Sabertooth?"

"Yes, but they didn't know it."

"Fury, how likely is it that if they're captives they can get out?"

"Not likely at all, unless every mutant in that place bangs on the wall all at once."

"How close can you get me to the facility without us being detected on their radar?"

"Less than fifty meters, but not by much. You think you can contact them from that far?"

"I'm not sure, but I suppose I'll find out."

"Alright. But remember, even if you do get them to do this all at once, they might not be able to get out, so my agents are going to be nearby. You have one hour, then my guys are bustin' in walls, and we take down everyone with a lab coat."

"Of course. How soon can we be there?"

"Two hours, tops."

A/N: Okay, the end part was kinda forced. Sue me. This thing is over three thousand words, and I can't think of anything else to say. Except this: if in the first chapter of this story I hinted that the little bitty girl (I can't remember her name! Why can't I remember my own character's name?) is psychic, she's not. The girl with the really dark makeup (goth? Maybe...) is. So leave me a review. And I'll send you cookies. Please? Bye!


End file.
